Copia y pega esto en tu perfil
by WhiteRabbit94
Summary: ¿Alguna vez se te ha ocurrido imaginar qué escribirían los personajes de Fairy Tail en sus perfiles? Esta es una pequeña lista de frases que nuestros magos favoritos podrían tener en sus perfiles .:Adaptación autorizada por la autora original RukiaGallega:.


¡Holaaaaaaaa!^^ Aqui Usagi-chan reportándose con un fic que por obvias razones no es del todo mi propiedad, las frases claramente lo son, pero la idea es originaria de** RukiaGallega**, quien ha publicado este fic pero para la categoría de Bleach, si gustan pueden pasar a leerlo, ¡No se arrepentirán y nunca pararán de reir! Y claro, ella me a dado la autorización de adaptarlo para Fairy Tail.

Espero que les guste el fic-one-shot lo que sea xD No sé si hice bien las frases, traté de pensar en todos los personajes del gremio, o mejor dicho, traté de poner algo sobre ellos.

Ahora si, a leer esta cosa que, se los vuelvo a recordar, es un fic original de RukiaGallega:

* * *

.

.

.

**Copia y pega esto en tu perfil.**

Si estás en busca de tu dragón, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si tienes un trauma sobre tu hombría, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si les tienes miedo a las magas estelares, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si eras un niño/a puro/a e inocente pero tu maestra te corrompió dándote al mal hábito de desnudarte en público, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si crees que todos los gremios oscuros están detrás de ti, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si estás harta/to de que te emparejen con todo el mundo, copia y pega esto en tu perfil. (¡Que mierda es StinLu, ni siquiera hemos intercambiado ni pio!)

Si quieres tener una lucha contra Erza, no copies ni pegues esto en tu perfil, ya que la maga podría encontrarte y no vivirás para contarlo.

Si consideras a tu mejor amiga/o tu rival de amores, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si dudas de tu hombría, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si te gustan los garabatos de Mirajane, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si no te gustan los garabatos de Mirajane, no copies ni pegues esto en tu perfil, ya que cierto demonio vendrá por ti y no precisamente para darte los buenos días.

Si prefieres beber alcohol a salvar tu dignidad, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si eres un suicida emo incomprendido con un afán de alejar a la mujer que amas, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si eres una loca acosadora de Gray-sama con una imaginación censurada romántica hentai, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si eres dulce como la miel pero drásticamente cambias a ser la persona mas Yandere del mundo, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si después de ver unas bragas te sientes como en el cielo y ya puedes morir en paz, copia y pega esto en tu perfil. (¡Las bragas de Juvia-chan son lindas!

Si quieres pasar una noche candente con Sting, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si quieres pasar una noche candente con Lucy, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si estás harta de que Charlie te diga que hacer y te trate como una persona débil, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si quieres que Gray se desnude en tu habitación, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si eres el exceel mas lindo y adorable del universo, copia y pega esto en tu perfil y de paso cómprate un pescado.

Si al decir que tu único interés es Gajeel-kun hizo pensar a todos que eres gay, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si quieres que Levy aumente de tamaño y no solamente de estatura, copia y pega esto en tu perfil (¡Hey!)

Si quieres saber desde cuando el gremio tiene internet, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si crees que Sherry y Juvia deberían ser las mejores amigas, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si quieres tener una ropa anti fuego como la de Natsu, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si quieres compartir el karaoke con Gajeel, copia y pega esto en tu perfil. (¡No comparto mi escenario!)

Si cuando te despiertas algo dentro de ti te dice que debes acabar con el mundo, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si eres un dragon troll que solo atacó la isla Tenrou cuando los magos de Fairy Tail estaban ahí, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si quieres revivir como Lissana, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si tienes entre las cinco cosas más importantes de tu vida un espejo, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si quieres entrar a los juegos mágicos solo para matar o herir hasta dejar en estado vegetativo a Minerva, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si has visto a Erza desnuda y viviste para contarlo, no copies ni pegues esto en tu perfil, ya que… (¡Ya los vi bastardos!)

Si sabes que Juvia-chan está locamente enamorada de ti pero un idiota alquimista de hielo siempre está metiéndose entre ustedes, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si quieres ver como Gray le da la paliza de su vida a Lyon, solamente muéstrale el comentario anterior, ah y claro, luego cópialo y pégalo en tu perfil.

Si piensas que tienes el perfume más potente y super genial del mundo, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si piensas que entre Laxus, Mirajane y Fried, Laxus es la manzana de la discordia, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si tienes ganas de comerte un delicioso y dulce kiwi, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si también deseas tener el estilo gotic lolita de Juvia Loxar, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si estás traumada por tus pechos después de ver tu contraparte de Edolas, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si tienes ganas de cantar con Elfman un hombre haré de ti, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si amas el pescado con locura y pasión ardiente, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si por amar el pescado, la única exceel que te ha interesado en la vida te desprecia, llora, y luego copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si quieres preguntarle a Alzack como fue que venció la barrera de la Friendzone, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si cada vez que hay una pelea en el gremio terminas con un palo de escoba metido en el trasero, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si eres el espirito estelar mas sexy y ardiente que pueda existir, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si tu maestro es como un segundo padre para ti, pero luego todo se desvanece cuando recuerdas que es un viejo pervertido, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si no eres de Fairy Tail… **no** copies ni pegues esto en tu perfil.

* * *

_Sting: ¿Si no soy de Fairy Tail no puedo copiar ni pegar?, ¡Pero yo también quiero dejar en estado vegetativo a Minerva!_

_Rogue: Pero ya estás en los Juegos Mágicos._

_Juvia: Juvia creía que Sting-san eras más inteligente._

_Lucy: No por nada Natsu lo venció._

_Gray: Y esa ya es mucha humillación._

_Sting: ¡Urusai!_

_Natsu: ¡Yahooooo!_

* * *

Y esto fue tooooooooodo! espero que les haya gustado o al menos se hayan divertido leyendo, y haber si le atiné a las personalidades de los personajes y eso xD y si no pues... que se le puede hacer xD

Si ustedes desean, puedo hacer otro capitulo, pero ese depende de que si les gustó o no este fic, (del cual creo solo me enorgullece el summari y titulo, y conste, eso no es mio) ._.

Espero ver sus lindos reviews pronto!

Cuídense muchísimo!

Ja-ne!

**U**sagi-**c**h_a_n*


End file.
